godsandgoddessroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation Policy
Characters are an essential (and slightly obvious) part of role playing. They are the very basis of everything that happens. But when there are such important things, there must be regulations to avoid arguments. Character CreationEdit To create a character, one must go to the guide, and follow the instructions on the page. Then go to the claiming forum. Make sure to sign the forum. An member of the Administration team will look at the forum, and tell you if your character is okay. General RulesEdit *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see here for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also have a bearing on the god's/goddess' powers. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can steal ideas from other gods (Other gods being from other pagan religions) however you cannot copy them completely. You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible.This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a god, although the the RPG site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the god character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a god of that type. *After two weeks of user inactivity characters are at severe risk of demotion, displacement, or deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. Character Page StandardsEdit *The userd name should be clearly displayed at the top of every character page. This makes it easier for people to know what user controls what character. *Infoboxes can be used on character pages. It is not required, but it is recommended. *Character pages must be properly categorized. Here are the categories required: **''Category:Characters'' **What pantheon do they belong to. **What type of god are they e.g. Fire, Ice, Thunder, Sun, ect. *Character pages should be substantially more then a photo, name and sentence. They need to have actual bio/history/facts about the character, if you receive a notice that your page is too short or needs to be improved in some way, and do not do so by 5 days following the request, the character will be put on lock down, until the problem is corrected, if it has not been fixed after 14 days, the user will receive a warning. *Your bio and history also needs to be within reason, as this is a role play wiki and not a fan fiction wiki, these characters are interacting with each other. Characters should not be OP. There should also be some level of realism to your bios, for instance, magically coming into being and becoming the god/goddess of whatever. *If you wish to create some sort of new species of god, the new species must be approved by the Administration team. Power standards Your characters powers have to be resonable. Please do research on your chosen power or base god. If your characters powers are to overpowered you will be given a warning. Leaders of Pantheons may have extra, exclusive powers as they are omnipotent Characters that are not accepted It is required characters be accepted within the approval forum. If a character is made without being approved, the creator will be notified with a claim warning. The page will be deleted. The user will have the option of making a approval request. If he/she does then the page will be un-deleted. Questions? Ask an admin. Category:Policy